LovingHating Life
by LolaStarz2010
Summary: Reneesmee Cullen runs away when she finds out Jacob is gonna propose. What happens when she runs to the Volturi and grows closer to them...especially Alec...
1. Chapter 1

Reneesmee Cullen's P.O.V

Have you ever heared of Love/Hate Relationships? Well I have one…. with my life.

I love it because

My parents totally love and trust me

My aunts take me shopping 24/7

The Volturi are our allies now…(yeah that one surprised me too.)

But I hate it

1. People think I don't know about the imprint

Jacob Black doesn't trust me

I don't love Jacob (I bet that one surprised you)

That's right. I don't love Jacob; at least not as more than a brother or friend. I know he only loves me because I'm nearly an exact copy of my mother. Oh yeah….

I can tell Jacob still in love with my mom, even if she can't.

I am currently in my room. Packing. I overheard Quinn and Embery talking about how Jacob was gonna propose to me- tonight. S*&t…

Jacob thinks that I'm hoplessly in love with him.

I am leaving three seprate notes.

Dear Mom and Dad (and Grams, Graps, Jasp., Em, and Rose)

I need to go away for a while. I don't know where I'm going but I'll call as soon as I get there. I don't love Jacob. And no one can make you ( Not that any of you would try). I know people aren't suppose to be able to "resist" imprints( that's right I know about it and when I get back were gonna have a talk on keeping secerts) but I can and will.

All my love, Reneesmee.

Dear Jacob,

I don't love you. You can't make me.

I'm not sorry about my feelings, just hurting you.

-Reneesmee

P.S. Do NOT go after me (or my mom for that matter)

And lastly-

Dear Alice,

I don't love Jacob. I need to leave.

You get a separate letter because I stole some of your clothes. I was out of jeans and also kind-of loved those peep toe oxfords.

Sorry .

Love you, Reneesmee.

With that I grabbed my stuff and headed out ( I was luckly Alice couldn't see me or this would have never worked) I made sure I had cash, I couldn't risk them tracking my creidt cards. I headed for the airport.

When I got there, I knew excatly where I could go.

Italy.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the Notes

Jacob Black's P.O.V.

I stared at the ring. I couldn't wait to see the look on Bel—Nessie's face. Shit. I sure was lucky Papa leech wasn't around to hear that one…No one knew I was still in love Bella.

But Reneesmee is good, she was exactly like Bella. Almost.

Besides she is in love with me, she has to be.

Then my cell rang. It was Bells!

"Hello?" I answered

"Jacob! Get over here- NOW!" Bella yelled, paniced

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT DAMN IT!"

"ok, ok. Calm bells." I hung up and jumped in to my car.

I arrived ate the Cullens…to find it in panic.

What's going on I yelled at Alice, who was the nearest leech.

"What's going on!"

"Reneesmee is gone!"

"WHAT!"

"She left…with half my jeans and MY NEW SHOES!" Alice ran off paniced

"Jacob."

I turned to face Edward.

"She left this for you" he handed me a note.

I opened it and read it.

Then I phased and ran.

Bella's P.O.V.

My baby…was gone?

WHY?

When did she find out about the imprint?

I turned just in time to see Jake's tail dissapper into the forest.

Poor Jake. Had she told him her feelings?

I both hoped she had and hadn't.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me, his hands snaking around my waist.

"Yes and No….but mostly no." I replied

Edward could only nod his head.

I went to join the rest of my family in the living room, where we did the only thing we could.

Wait for Reneesmee's call.


	3. Chapter 3 Jane and Alec

Reneesemee's P.O.V

I walked into Volturra at night. I didn't want people to see my "glowing".

I hadn't been here since I was 8. I couldn't remember where to castle was….crap!

I was about search it on my cell when I remebered I left it at home so I couldn't be followed. Lost in a foreign city…at night…fabulous!

"You lost Angel?" a dreamy voice called from behind.

I turned around, "Alec!" I cried in pure relief and dropped my things and ran stright into his open arms. "Hello Beautiful" he said smiling into my hair. It felt so good to be in his arms.

Oh shit…. **#5 **reasons I hate my life: **Everyone expects me to love Jacob and marry him and have a family and live in Forks but I am abosolutly in LOVE with Alec and have been for years. Of course he doesn't know, only Aro who can read my every thought **

"Where heck is my hug my _migliore amico_ (best friend)" A girly voice rang behind Alec's back.

I pulled out of the embrace to meet Jane in a death grip hug…#4 my life is AMAZING is:** Jane is my best friend who can throw bullies and jerks in a fit of pain by looking at them! Yay! **

"We didn't know you were coming" Jane said once we pulled away

"Jake was gonna propose" I replied

Jane simply nodded her head. She may not know about my love for Alec, but she did know about my nonloving of Jake.

"So," Jane brighted up quickly "you're staying with us?"

"I wasn't planning on it—"

"To bad your staying in my room!"

Without another word Jane picked up my stuff and carried it off towards the castle.

Alec's P.O.V

I watched my sister pick up her bags. Why was she hear? I couldn't hear was her and Jane were whispering about. I mentally groaned. Was some greater force trying to kill me?

I looked after Rennie(Rennie was MY name for her). God she was beautiful…I loved her so much. But that, - that MUTT claimed her first. It was all my self control to not grab her and kiss her now.

"dear brother are you coming?"

"Yes"

I trailed after Rennie and Jane. How long was she staying? Why was she here? Was this a wedding announcement? A break up ann- NO. I will not go there. She loves that Mutt and I wouldn't stand in the way.

I looked at her again.

Where was that braclet she always had?


	4. Chapter 4 Jane's Room

Reneesmee's P.O.V.

Jane and I walked in perfect step to her room. My Gosh! I loved her room. The deep red velvet bed spread to was one of only five things in the room that had color. All were red, accent the otherwise white room. I turned to see that Alec was still behind us. When he caught me looking at him, he smiled. Not a cruel smirk, but a sweet smile that sent a small hitch in my breath. This boy would be the death of me.

"I'll put your stuff down over here until you get your own room ready. It will be next to mine, we'll share a bathroom which is to your left" Jane explained, giving me a look.

I looked down at myself "That bad?" I questioned.

"No, no it's just -" Jane started, but I didn't hear the rest. I caught Alec staring at my wrist. I glanced down. Oh! My promise braclet! I forgot I threw it into the Mississippi River on the way to Italy. I looked up to find Alec's eyes searching mine….

Alec's P.O.V

I would have gasped if I were human. But even as a vampire, it was still embarrassing to have the love of your life find you staring at them. Jane cleared her thoart to get our attention somewhere else besides each other's face. Rennie looked away and blushed.

"After you're done cleaning up I'm sure Aro will want to see you" Jane said kindly.

"Of course" Rennie replied. With that, she went into the bathroom. I started at the door were Rennie had disappered behind.

"Dear brother are you coming?" Jane asked

I looked behind me to see Jane already at the door.

"Of course." I glanced back at the door, before feeling the hands of my sister grab my shoulder and dragged me out of the room.

"I'll see you later dearest brother!" Jane said sweetly before skipping off.

She sure was different around Rennie. But then again, so was everyone. You should have seen this place when word leeked she was missing. Everyone loved her. But only I was IN love with her. Except for that mutt of cour- Wait! That braclet she always had. It had been a promise braclet from HIM. Did this mean there was no longer a promise? What was going on?

I flopped down on my pointless bed.

This girl was going to be the death of me.

Hello my lovely readers! I'm gonna update super soon. I pinky promise (and I take those VERY seriously!)

**This chapter is for **_**Asha Childly,**_** my new bff as promised in her review XD**

**Click that review button. Give me a review that makes me LOL or gives me a good idea and the next chapter could be for YOU (wow I feel like a lame info. commerical…..)**


	5. Chapter 5 Fedoras, Balls and Jacob

**Hello Everyone! Guess what? I BROKE MY FINGER! It's in a splint, but I can still kinda type. So sorry if this chapter has a bunch of typeo's. This Chapter is for ****The Grinning Psychopath ****who gave me a lot of idea (I pro. won't use them, they're not really my style. Sorry) and because their name made me lmao! Anywhoz…on with the story.**

Reneesmee's P.O.V

I finished washing up and put on a clean white shirt, a crop top pinstriped gray vest, my dark skinny jeans and aunt Alice's peep toe oxford pumps. I looked in the mirror. Something was missing…

"Jane!" I called.

"What it is Rennie?" a worried voice called behind me.

"Alec?" I asked turned around to see Alec in my doorway.

"Yeah,.." he said "My room's across the hall and I heard you yell for Jane"

"Oh I actually just needed to know what was missing from my outfit" I mummled looking down at my feet.

"Oh…" Alec tilted his head to look at my outfit, making my blush turn from pink to red. "Follow me"

I followed him with a confused look on my face, was he taking me to Jane?

He opened the door to…his room!

He walked over to his dresser and started digging around.

My eye's wandered around his room…it was cozy. The kinda room you would stay the night in if you were running away from home…oh wait.

"Here" Alec said. I looked up to see him less than 5 inches from me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The missing piece to your outfit" he explained, putting his ferdora on my head.

"Oh thank" I smiled at him. Then I relized he hadn't moved away from me.

We simply stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Reneesmee?" Jane called from inside our room.

Alec and I jumped and moved away from each other. "In here" I called.

"What are you doing in here?" Jane asked coming in Alec's room.

"Alec was helping me finish my outfit" I explained, touching his hat.

"Oh?" Jane asked confused

"Dear sister. It's been over 300 years we've been together,' Alec said "you're good taste was bound to rub off on me"

" You're right" Jane said happily "So what did Aro say?" she asked me.

"He was understanding of course" I said "When Caius started ranting about the damned wolves I left"

"Of course…" Jane said trailing off "Do you think he'll come after you?"

"I don't know" I said sadly "if he does you guys will help me right?"

"Of course" answered Alec, who looked half way between just solving a puzzle and half way just winning the lottery.

"Ready for shopping?" Jane asked me

"Yeah" I answered

Jane walked out and I was about to follow her when I remembered something

"Alec?" I asked

"Yes?" He said looking up from a book he started reading

'Why did you call me Rennie?"

He looked like he would have blushed if he could have "It just kinda came to me. Sorr-"

"Don't be" I cut him off, "I like it"

Then surprised at my own boldness, I kissed his cheek and followed after Jane.

Jacob's P.O.V

She was here. I could smell her.

Alec's P.O.V

I could still feel the warmth from where her lips had touched my cheek.

I stood up. I needed to talk to Aro.

"Aro?" I called as I knocked on his study door.

"Enter Alec" He called back happily

I entered and gave him my hand.

After reading my thoughts he smiled.

"Ah young love" He chuckled, "you wish to know her feelings?"

"No, I wish for you approvle to…errr"

"Go for it?" He finished

"Yeah." I replied embarrased.

"Approval granted" He smilied

"Thank you sir"

I turned to leave "oh and Alec?"

"Yes sir?"

"We're throwing a ball soon" he smilied "just thought I'd tell you that"

"Yes sir."

Rennie's P.O.V.

Jane and I had shopped all day.

"Jane?"

"Yes?" she answered

"I need to get something to eat. I'll be right back"

"Ok"

I headed into a café and turned back out. HE was here. I could smell him. Shit!

I turned the corner back to Jane when something grabbed me. Double Shit!

"You're coming back to Forks now!"

"Let me go Jacob Black. NOW"

"No"

I was about to scream for Jane when Jacob said "Nessie quit screwing around and give me my sight back"

"I didn't take it!" I screamed

"I did." A voice called. And then I was out of Jacob's arms and in Alec's.

"This doesn't concern you leech"

"You have no right to drag her back with you mutt"

" I said this doesn't concern you" Jacob yelled. He was about to phase when he stopped and started screaming. Then as suddenly as it had started he stopped.

"That is a Meer taste of my power mutt" Jane called from behind me "Now go."

Jacob stood up and scowled at me. "This isnt over"

Alec tighted his grip on my waist and yelled "GO!"

Then Jacob ran like the coward he is and Jane and Alec took me back to the castle.

"I must go inform Aro of what happened" Jane said.

And like that I was left alone with Alec again.

**Yay! It's long! I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Calling the Cullens

…**hey everyone…PUT THE KNIFE DOWN, PUT IT DOWN! I know I said I'd update soon and I said it four days ago…but you try and update 3 stories! I had to update the oldest one first and then I had to paint my room,( YES with a broked finger, ) and misquito bites covering every inch of your legs! **

**Anywhoz, this chapter is for **_**Lotti **_**because she was the only one to care about my finger! So…on with the story!**

Alec's P.O.V

I watched Jane leave only to find myself opposite of Rennie, just us.

She stared at my ruby eyes with her eyes of melted chocolate.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, just a bit freaked out. I mean how did he find me?" She asked

"Did your parent's tell him?" I asked trying to think of ideas.

"No, even they don't know where I am-" She stopped abruptly "SHIT!" she screamed

"What, what, what?" I asked as I jumped to my feet

"I was suppose to call them as soon as I knew where I was going!"

"Rennie! That was almost a week ago!"

"I know!" She whined

"Calm down! Just call them now" I said as I handed her my cell.

"Thank you!" She yelled and threw her arms around me. Without thinking I hugged her back.

She blushed and grabbed my phone. She surpirsed me back putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" answered the voice of Bella.

"Hi mom. Sorr-"

"RENEESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!

"Mom-"

"WE HAVE ALL BEEN WORRIED SICK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Yes mother, but-"

"YOU HAVE SO EXPLAINING TO DO MISSY! YOU ARE-EDWARD! I'M PERFECTLY CALM! STOP TRYING TO TAKE THE PHONE-"

I watched Rennie turn bright red as her mother scolded her. She turned even brighter red when her parents started fighting over the phone.

"Reneesmee?" A small voice called

"Hi Alice" She said turning even redder now "sorry about your clothes…"

Alice's laughter rang though the phone "It's fine, I got to go shopping! I'm just sad I don't get a wedding to plan."

"Alice" Reneesmee whined turning so red she was turning purple

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, sorry. Anyway where are you?"

This is the moment Jane chose to walk in and yell "HEY ALICE!"  
Alice's laughter rang again "I shouldn't have needed a vision to see that Reneesmee would go to you."

"You also shouldn't have needed a vision to see that Jacob tried to kidnap Reneesmee today" I spoke up.

Jane looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're right Alec" Alice said, causing Jane's jaw to drop "That's why Jasper and I are coming there."

"I'm not going home!" Rennie cried "I like it here."

"I know." Alice replied "That's why just were coming. I understand Reneesmee, we're just coming so I can see Jacob better. Besides I haven't shopped with you and Jane in FOREVER!

"Thank you Aunt Alice!" Jane yelled.

"Yes thanks!" Reneesmee piped in, jumping and hugging Jane.

"Besides…I have forseen a ball and true love"

"….What?" Rennie asked confused

"Whoops g2g your moms about to rip your dad to marbel bits….and since I have the phone I'm next."

Then the line when dead.

Jane turned to Rennie

"What was that last part about?"

"No idea." Rennie answeared

I was so lucky my beat didn't beat, or that would have given the dead end clue that I knew exactly what Alice meant. Well part of it. But as for the true love part….no f*ing idea.

**I'll try and update ASAP. **


	7. Chapter 7 Waking up and Hiding

Hey everyone! I was really just kidding about no one varing about my finger! Sorry if that hurt anyones feelings or seemed self-centered! I was really just joking around, I Pinky-Swear!

Reneesmee's P.O.V.

I awoke in Jane's room to the sound of yelling. I tuned into it to understand what was going on.

"I don't care if she's sleeping Felix! She's my god damn niece, so tell my where her F*ING ROOM IS!"

I sat striaght up and Jane and I exchanged glances. Who knew my Aunt Alice had such a salior mouth?

"FELIX! TELL ME BEFORE I HIT YOUR MOUTH SO HARD YOU SCARE THE SH*T OUT OF SOME DENTIST IN UTAH!" **(A/N: hehehe I invited that threat!)**

I couldn't help it. Jane and I burst out laughing. Alec came in to Jane's room to find us rolling on the floor.

"Did I miss something?" he asked in confustion

"Tune- -in -down—stairs…" I told him between gasping breaths and laughs.

He did as he was told just in time to here… "FELIX! TELL ME RIGHT THIS F*ING SECOND BEFORE I – JASPER STOP TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU OFF FOR THE NEXT DECADE!"

Alec joined us in our laughter. Then Felix came into the room. "RUN YOU CRAZY BASTARDS, RRRUUUUUUNNNNNNNN"

We did as we were told and ran. "SPLIT UP!" Jane yelled. We once again did as we were told. I turned right, Jane went striaght and Alec went left. I ran stright into the throne room. "Hi yah Aro, Caius, and Marcus" I said and continued to run. I could just picture them looking at each other and then chuckling. I wonder how long it would take Jane or Alec to run though there and then they'd put 2 and 2 together.

"Quick Rennie! In here" a voice called as it grabbed my waist and pulled me into a broom closet.

I came face to face with Alec. We burst out laughing at the same time. That's when I noticed his arms were still around my waist.

"Rennie…" he whispered

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I—" he said and then got cut off by the door opened and slamming shut. For once I was not so happy to see Jane.

"She was on Felix's trail last I saw…" She said and them looked at us "What's going on?" She asked smiling.

"I pulled Rennie into a closet and then you came in" Alec explained quickly

"Rennie?" Jane asked

"I like it better than Nessie!" I said defencively, blushing like crazy.

"Right, so your arms are still around her waist…Why?" Jane asked Alec smuggly

"There not!" Alec said

"Yes they are."

Alec looked down at his arms that were in fact still around my wasit.

"Oh" was all he said as he took them back.

This was when Aunt Alice walked in

"Reneesmee!" She said her face turning from anger to happiness

"Alice" I yelled and hugged her "Jasper!" and hugged him next.

"Auntie Alice!" Jane screams and hugs her too.

"Alec!" Alice snaps "Where's your hug?"

"Sorry Alice" he says and hugs her as well.

"Come on girls were going shopping" Alice says and grabs me and Jane. "We have a LOT to discuss Rennie." Alice says to me with a look in her eye that told me that Aro wasn't the only one who knew of my love for Alec.

Alec's P.O.V

I watched the girls walk- to run away and turned to face Jasper- who was staring at me.

"Let's take a walk," he says to be "we need to discuss you and my niece."

Shit…dumb feeling sencing powers.

HA HA! Double cliffy- I'll update after seven reviews ;) So the sooner you reivew the sooner I update.


	8. Chapter 8 Interagations and Balls

**Sorry about the long wait, I was out of town.**

**Alec's P.O.V.**

Jasper and I walked out in the gardens.

"So you're in love with Reneesmee?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I answered staring at the far wall.

"You're not gonna hurt her?"

"Never."

"You'll protect her."

"Always."

"Then," Jasper stopped walking "You have my blessing."

I was dumbfounded. "Really?"

Jasper laughed "You've had it since Alice had the vision of you two at the ball."

"But…what about her imprint?" I asked

"Soulmates are more powerful than imprints. Otherwise Rennie would love Jacob, not you."

"Rennie loves me too?"

"Yes" Jasper smiled.

"She loves me too" I whispered quietly to myself. I felt like I could run around the world.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Jasper said.

He turned to walk away but said "Oh, the ball is tonight. Alice already picked out your tux."

Rennie's P.O.V

Alice, Jane and I shopped for the ball that was apparently tonight. We stopped and sat at a café in the mall.

"So..." Alice began "What is the deal with you loving Alec?"

Jane spit out her water, and slammed the bottle down "I KNEW IT!" 

I was turning soooo red. "Well…he…a I…ummm"

"It's okay little niece," Alice laughed "All the girls approve ….but your mom."

"You told them?" I almost yelled

"All but your mom. We already knew she wouldn't approve"

"And my dad?" I asked in horror.

"We've been keeping it out of our thoughts." Alice said "You're uncles and grandpa also approve"

"Me too!" Jane piped in "Then we'd really be sisters!"

"Great" I said, "Everyone wants me to be with the guy I can't be with!"

"Why the HELL NOT?" Jane yelled

"Because he doesn't love me."

"Yes he does" Alice cut in "Jasper sensed it as soon as we landed in Italy."

I was dumbfounded "Really?"

"Yes" Alice said "Now we have to get ready for the ball."

The ball was in full swing.

I saw Alec staring at me from across the room. Alice was by Felix…don't want to know…

Then Felix went over by Alec and…. shoved him the 27 feet over to me.

"Hi." He said

"Hi" I said blushing

"So…" he said, "I heard something nice about you today." He smiled

"Oh?" I asked intrigued. Where was Uncle Jasper today?

"Yeah" He said, "Do you wanna dance?" he suddenly asked.

"Sure" I said, flustered.

He led me to the dance floor and placed his hand on the small of my back. I placed my hand lightly on his

shoulder. He tighten his grip as the music began, and we twirled around the floor with grace. I couldn't

help but stare into his ruby eyes with love. I was dancing with the love of my life, who apparently loved me

too.

"So what did you hear about me?" I asked quietly.

"That you love me" He said, still staring into my eyes.

"And what do you think about that?" I asked, not even bothering to lie.

Instead of answering me, he gave me his signature smirk. His dipped me in our dance…. and brought my

lips to his.

**OK yay! Well the chapter can either end here (a) or….**

**(b) **As Alec and Reneesmee kissed, they didn't know that they were being watched with hated eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion and Crying

SORRY! I started school and I haven't had time to write. Super sorry.

Rennie's P.O.V

The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Alec's room after we kissed.

Yet somehow I was in my room. In Forks.

This had Jacob written all over it.

"Morning Honey!" My mom came in.

"Mom? Why am I here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked, trying to act confused

"Why am I HERE? Not Italy?"

"Why would you be in Italy sweeti-"

"STOP DOING THAT" I yelled

"Sweetie! Don't yell. You must have been drea-"

"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" 

"YES IT WAS"

"Then why are you yelling?" I asked smugly

She looked angered beyond belief. "We don't have time for that. Get dressed for your wedding."

"What wedding?"

"You and Jake's wedding."

"I'm not marrying Jake." I stated

Then she slapped me. Hard.

"Yes you are." She said and walked out of the room with me holding my face.

Two rooms over, Alice was sending a frantic text message to Italy.

**OHHH CLIFFY!**

**Bella's in ko-whos with Jake! DRAMATIC TWIST!**

**Review and I'll update. Ten review that actually are reviews not "Update" or "Good"**

**Fair to me? Yes. Fair to you? No. Evil, maybe… ;P**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Ending?

Renesmee's P.O.V

I marched down the isle, my dad the only thing keeping me from bolting. It was a shame people cry at

weddings. No one could tell that my tears were of sorrow- not joy. Except Uncle Jasper. He and Aunt Alice

were the only visibly showing signs of not being happy with this. Alice was shooting my mom death

glares, Jasper's power the only thing keeping Alice from ripping Bella's throat out. They would just be

Bella and Edward now. No parent should force his or her only child into marrying a man the child hated.

Yeah, I now HATE Jacob for doing this to me. Edward was now placing my hand in Jacob's. I looked at

the audience. While Jasper and Alice were the only one's actually looking pissed, the reset of my family

of my family didn't exactly look happy. Rose was clenching her teeth and Emment looked grim inside of

his usual happy mood. Grandma looked like she wanted to cry and Grandpa looked like he had a few words

to say to Edward.

I vaguely heard the priest say "And do you Jacob take-". I was too busy looking at Alice. She looked

extremely happy. Then I heard it to. The sound of a _Bugatti Veyron _wouldn't mean anything to anyone but

me. A smile broke out on my face just as Jacob said "I do."

I could barely contain my pure joy as the priest said my part.

"-As long as you both shall live?" The old priest asked me.

I took a deep breath and with a huge smile- sighed "NO!"

The church gasped.

"No No No No No NO!" I continued " I don't! I don't love him! I won't marry him and NO ONE Can

make me" I said glaring at my "parents".

Bella, ignoring our guest, stood up and stated " If you don't marry him, you're disowned" She said with a

smile.

"Okay" I said with a laugh "Disown me! I have better places to be anyway"

With that, I ripped the ring off my finger and ran down the isle. I smiled at Alice as she waved good-bye.

I continued to run until I yanked the car door open and threw myself into the driver's arms.

"I KNEW you'd come!"

"Alice texted me the church address, but even if she hadn't, Demetri owes a favor" Alec said **(A/N: TAKE **

**THAT JACOB! ALEC WINS! NAH NAH NAH NAH BOO BOO- STICK YOUR HEAD IN DOO DOO)**

"Thank you!" It was all I could say. No wait it wasn't "I love you"

"I love you too." Alec said kissing me.

We kissed. And kissed. AND kissed. Then Alec smiled.

"You know-" He said shifting his weight "It'd a shame to waste this dress" He said pulling out a ring.

I took it , placed on my finger and kissed him.

Then I sat on my seat and he drove to the airport.

I was going back to Italy.

I was going home.

**YAY! Thanks to ALL who reviewed,**


	11. Authors Note

Sorry if the last chapter was rushed but that's how it would have been. Bella was trying to rush the wedding so Rennie wouldn't run. Sucks to be Bella or Jake!

Anywayz…REVIEW VOTE TIME!

Choice 1: Epilogue

Choice 2: Sequel

Choice 3: BOTH


	12. Chapter 12 The Story Goes On

Alice's P.O.V

Bella kept her word. Reneesmee was disowned within a week's time.

Also within a week's time, Jasper and I received wedding invites to Alec and Rennie's Wedding. We could

bring two guests each. Enough to bring the family except Bella and Edward.

"If you go to that wedding, we're leaving you!" Bella threatened

Before I could say anything, a very pissed off Esme beat me to it.

"Then GO!" She yelled, "I don't want such a selfish brat for a daughter anyway!"

Then she stormed up the stairs to pack. Then Rose spoke.

"You had a child, the one thing we can never have, and you were a selfish high-school bitch to her"

She also went up stairs to pack. Emment gave Bella a disgusted look and followed.

Carlisle looked at Bella and Edward. "Goodbye" he said and turned up the stairs before he left he added

"Please have your stuff out of the house and cabin and leave before we come home from Italy"

Jasper and I moved quickly up the stairs, not wanting to be left alone with them.

MMMMMMMMM

The wedding was beautiful.

Rennie was SO happy to see us. She didn't even want our gifts but we gave them to her anyway. Jasper

and I got her a suitcase fill with things for her honeymoon, which I had seen in a vision. Rose and Emment

paid for the cabin/ vacation home by us. But I'm pretty sure Carlisle and Esme's was her favorite.

Adoption papers.

Rennie is now legally my sister!

MMMMMMMMM

If Rennie had been my niece then my relationship to Jamie-Lee Rose would have been complicated. But

Since Rennie is my sister, Jamie-Lee Rose is my niece.

She was born 3 weeks after the honeymoon. She had Alec's old hazel eyes and blonde hair that came from

him too, seeing as it was the same color as Jane's. She had advanced aging until she was five years old.

Then she aged normally until she hit 14. Then she froze.

Birth made Rennie look about 15 and a half, and she was still half vampire.

My 2nd niece is Aleta Alexa meaning "little winged one" and "protector of mankind". She's named this

because of the birth mark on her back shaped like wings. The second name comes from the face it was her

who got the Volturi to stop drinking human blood. They stopped after Aleta was bitten on accident at the

age of eight (so she is now frozen at age eight). She doesn't mind though. She has Alec's eyes also, but

Rennie's coppery curls.

After her second birth, Rennie looked about 17. She had Alec bite her so she wouldn't pass him in age.

MMMMMMMMM

I was dancing around with joy! My niece's were coming to visit! YAY!

Yay! All done. The sequel is gonna like a bunch of drabbles about the family, but they'll be connected!

Until then, Lola Out.

Peace. :P


End file.
